don't leave me
by hyura.kim.5
Summary: cinta, kesetiaan, persahabatan dan obsesi. 4 kata yang saling bertergantungan. "aku merindukanmu " "aku tau" hunkai, chankai, taokai, xiuhan
1. Chapter 1

*DON'T LEAVE ME * PART 1

CAST

KIM JONGIN

OH SEHUN

PARK CHANYEOL

HWANG ZI TAO

XI LUHAN

KIM MINSEOK

.

.

.

.

Di zaman pemerintahan joseon, raja joseon saat itu membentuk sebuah pasukan khusus,. Pasukan ini di bentuk atas perintah raja, dan mereka memang bertugas untuk meng eksekusi atau memburu penjahat, juga melindungi tahta raja dari para penghianat Negara, dan segala macam yang mengancam kedudukan raja.

Sudah 20 tahun sejak di bentuknya pasukan khusus ini, sudah banyak yang mereka lakukan untuk negri ini termasuk menjaga keamanan ibukota.

.

.

.

Di markas besar pasukan khusus, seorang namja manis berhanbok putih tengah duduk di bawah pohon, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, senyum manis ia tunjukan ketika seekor kucing berwarna kuning datang menghampirinya dan duduk di pangkuan namja manis tersebut, tangan lentik namja manis ini mengusap bulu lembut sang kucing.

BRUUK

BYURRRRR

Namja manis itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap ke sumber suara, di sana di depan matanya. dia melihat seorang namja berpakayan ala kepolisian sedang mencoba untuk berdiri di dalam sebuah kolam ikan, tak lama kemudian muncul seorang namja pucat dengan hambok hitamnya keluar dari sebuah kamar, tatapan dingin yang meng iintimidasi membuat semua orang yang melihatnya akan gemetarketakutan.

"apa tadi kau bilang? Jika hal kecil itu kami yang mengurus lalu apa kerja kalian, bersembunyi di balik punggung kami? Katakana pada atasan mu jika dia tetap meminta kami mengurusi hal hal kecil maka departemen kepolisian akan aku tiadakan"

Namja pucat itu berkata sangat dingin dan kembali memasuki kamarnyalalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, namja dengan pakayan kepolisian itu segera naik dari kolam dan beranjak pergi.

Namja manis yang sedari tadi diam melihat apa yang terjadi segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar namja pucat tersebut, senyum dan kekehan kecil menemani langkahnya, juga seekor kucing kunig yang masih setia berada di pangkuan namja manis tersebut. Langkah namja manis itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu geser namja pucat tadi, tangan lentiknya menggeser pintu tersebut secara perlahan.

"sehun, kau masih di dalam? Boleh aku masuk "

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang empunya kamar namja manis itu membuka dan segera duduk tepat di depan namja pucat yang bernama sehun tersebut. Sehun menatap malas namja manis itu dengan tangan yang ia lipat di dada.

"kau meminta ijin untuk masuk tapi kau tak menunggu ijin ku, kim jongin "

"hehehe maaf ketua "

"ada apa kau kemari apa ada masalah?"

"apa aku boleh kemari hanya karna ada masalah sehun ?" namja manis itu memesang wajah sedihnya.

"tidak juga"

"apa yang terjadi barusan " Tanya namja mais itu antusias wajah sedihnya terganti dengan senyum manisnya

"apa maksudmu?"

"kenapa kau memukul namja tadi?"

"kenapa. Aku tak tau"

"kau benar benar menyebalkan."

Meski berkata demikian namja manis yang diketahui bernama jongin tersenyum manis di hadapan sehun, jongin meletakkan kucing yang sedari tadi ia pangku dan melangkah kearah belakang sehun, tangan lentiknya tersimpan di bahu sehun dan memijitnya pelan, sehun menghembuskan mafasnya dan menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan namja manis yang berada di belakangnya.

"ada mayat seorang yeoja di tengah kota dan mereka meminta kita membereskannya, aku hanya merasa kesal, kenapa semua kasus di serahkan pada kita? Jika begitu apa kerja mereka?"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar pernyataan dari sehun,yah sehun memang seperti itu sedangkan sehun sendiri hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya, mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dan mengerti satu sama lain.

.

.

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Langkah kaki yang terdengar tergesa gesa datang menuju kearah kamar sehun dan seorang namja berdiri di depan kamar sehun.

"KETUA , KETUA , KETUA ADA MASALAH"

Teriak namja tersebut, saat sehun akan berdiri, jongin menahan bahunya dan bangkit berdiri membuka pintu kamar sehun, jongin tersenyum melihat salah satu anggotanya berada di hadapanya.

"ada apa kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

"TUAN JONGIN di luar ada keributan"

"keributan apa?"

"saya sulit untuk menjelaskannya tapi anda bisa melihatnya sendiri "

Jongin membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum lebar kearah sehun dan sehun mengerti apa maksud dari senyuman tersebut.

"sehun, kau jaga saja monggu ku, biar aku yang mengurus kekacawan di depan, pai pai "

Jongin membungkuk lalu menutup pintu tersebt dan menahannya dari luar, tak lama kemudian sebuah pukulan di pintu membuat jongin terkekeh kecil sedang kan manja yang melapor tadi menatap ngeri pintu sang ketua oh sehun.

"kim jongin buka pintunya!"

"kau istirahatlah sehun "

"aku bilang buka "

"baik tapi nanti "

"YAKKK KIM JONGIN "

Jongin mengambil sebuah tali dan mengikatkan tali tersebuat sehingga membuat pintu kamar sehun tak dapat di buka, sedangkan sehun sudah menatap jengah pintu tersebut, hingga ahirnya dia menyerah dan kembali duduk di tempatnya duduk tadi, sehun menatap kucing yang sedang melingkarkan badanya dan menatap sehun bosan.

"seharusnya kau pergi dengan kucing mu ini kim jongin"

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap lekat kearah pintu gerbang yang terlihat sangat berantakan dengan berbagai kayu yang melayang ke sana kemari, juga anggota anggotanya yang terpental, jongin menajam kan pengelihatannya menatap sang pelaku kekacawan ini, dan saat jongn tau siapa pelakunya jongin tertawa sangat keras membuat semua orang yang tadinya sibuk baku hantam begitupun dengan sang pelaku menghentikan kegiatan mereka menatap namja manis yang sibuk dengan tawa lantangnya.

"hahaha aku pikir ada apa ternyata hanya seekor panda yang sedang mengamuk hahaha "

Namja yang di sebut panda oleh jongin tentu tak terima. Persimpangan di dahinya tiba tiba muncul dan dengan kasar dia berjalan kearah jongin dan menarik kerah hanboknya.

"heh kau pikir aku tak berani menghajar seorang yeoja sepertimu? Jadi jaga mulutmu kau mengerti?"

Semua mata membulat dan menatap khawatir pada jongin, jongin itu manis tapi jika sedang marah dia tak lain adalah titisan iblis dari dasar neraka.

"yeoja.. siapa yang kau sebut yeoja anak panda "

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN JANGAN MEMANGGILKU PANDA, "

Jongin mengedip ngedipkan matanya dan menyimpan telunjuknya di dagunya,memasang pose berpikir yang terlihat sangat imut.

"tapi kau sungguh sungguh seprti panda "

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Namja yang di sebut panda itu sudah akan memukul jongin jika saja jongin tidak memengagkat tangannya dan tersenyum manis di hadapan namja panda tersebut.

"baiklah baiklah kita bicara baik baik dan tolong lepaskan aku "

Namja panda itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan menatap tajam jongin.

"perlu aku luruskan, aku ini namja bukan yeoja, dan apa maumu mengacau di depan gerbang kami?"

Namja panda itu menatap jongin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Di lihat dari penampilannya memang terlihat seperti namja tapi di liihat dari wajahnya namja panda itu meragukanya.

"jangan hanya menatapku, tapi katakana apa tujuanmu datang ke mari ?"

"aku datang kemari untuk mendaftarkan diri menjadi angota di sini "

"oh begitu baiklah, ikut aku "

Jongin tersenyum manis dan melangkah memasuki bangunan luas tersebut, sedangkan namja panda itu hanya cengo mendengar pernyataan dari jongin, jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lekat namja panda tersebut.

"kenapa masih berdiri di situ? Ayo ikut aku "

Jongin kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan di ikuti oleh namja panda tersebut yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"semudah itu, jika hasilnya begini aku tak perlu mengamuk di depan gerbang "

"yah kau hanya menghabskan tenangamu, aku kim jongin dan siapa namamu?"

"aku zi tao, hwang zi tao "

"tao, yah kenapa kau ingin menjadi anggota kami?"

"perlukah kau tau "

"ok aku tak akan bertanya. "

"kau seorang pelayan di sini"

"bisa dikatakan seperti itu"

"oh pantas saja "

"pantas saja kenapa?"

"kau tak terlihat seperti anggota pasukan khusus "

"kau pikir seperti apa pasukan khusus"

"yang pasti tak sepertimu yang terlihat sangat manis dan tidak menakutkan sama sekali "

"aku jamin kau akan menarik kata katamu jika kau tau anggota intinya seperti apa "

"maksudmu?"

"kita sudah sampai "

Tao menatap ruangan latihan yang di huni beberapa namja yang sedang berlatih menggunakan pedang kayu, jongin segera masuk dan meminta tao untuk duduk, berselang beberapa menit jongin telah kembali dengan hanbok untuk latihan dan sebuah pedang kayu di tangannya.

"baiklah tao, kau bisa bermain pedangkan? Jika kau ingin masuk dan menjadi anggota di sini kau harus mengalahkan ku, aku ketua divisi pertama kim jongin "

Tao cengo dengan mulut mengaga, tak mempercayai pendengaranya barusan. Jongin yang manis dan terlihat seperti seorang yeoja adalah ketua divisi pertama oh ayolah tao tak bodoh dan dia cukup tau reputasi ketua divisi pertama seperti apa, menurut kabar yang beredar ketua divisi pertama itu sangat kejam dan tak punya perasaan hampir sama dengan ketua pasukan khusus oh sehun. ketua divisi pertama juga di kenal sangat kuat jadi tao berasumsi jika badan nya pasti besar dan memiliki otot yang kekar berwajah sangar dengan berbagai bekas luka dari pertarungan. Tapi apa yang tao lihat seorang namja manis yang tingginya hampir menyamainya badan langsing seperti seorang yeoja dan jangan lupa senyumnya yang selalu ia tunjukan di manapun dia berada, benar benar jauh dari atensi awal tao.

Tao berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekat kearah jongin lalu kembali mencengkram kerah hanbok jongin.

"kau jangan bercanda, kau ingin mempermainkan aku yah "

"mempermainkan? Aku bukan tipe yang suka mempermainkan seseoranga"

BRUKKK

Dan dengan sekali tarikan dan bantingan dari jongin, tao kini terkapar di lantai ruang latihan tersebut dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"kau kenapa? Ayo bangun dan ambil pedangmu, jika kau bisa mengalahkan aku, aku akan menerimamu menjadi bagian dari kami, tapi jika tidak maka pergi jauh jauh dan jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapan kami"

"pergi katamu. AKU TAK AKAN PERGI DARI SINI"

Tao meraih pedang kayu nya dan mencoba menyerang jongin, namun jongin bisa dengan mudah menghindari serangan demi serangan yang tao layangkan, dan setiap kali tao menyerang saat itulah tao akan mendapatkan satu serangan balik dari jongin.

Satu jam telah berlalu namun tao masih mencoba berdiri meski dengan luka memar yang ada di tubuhnya, jongi menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali tersenyum kearah tao.

"bagaimana kau menyerah?"

"aku sudah mengatakan aku tak akan menyerah, aku akan masuk menjadi pasukan khusus"

"baik lah kita hentikan aku sudah lelah"

"YAKK KITA BELUM SELESAI "

"istirahatlah, besok akan menjadi hari yang berat untukmu "

"jadi artinya? Aku di terima "

"yah begitulah "

Tao bersorak gembira dan berlari memeluk jongin, jongin yang di peluk hanhya tersenyum dan menepuk punggung tao.

"baik bayi panda, bisa kau lepaskan aku "

Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap jongin tak suka.

"bisa kau hentikan panggilan anehmu itu "

"aku lebih suka pada panggilan itu ok pai pai "

Jongin berjalan membelakangi tao dan meninggalkan tao dengan wajah tak menyenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya berkali kali, dan menatap pintu kamar sehun.

"aku tau kau di luar segera buka pintunya kim jongin."

"sehun ah."

"kau membuat masalah lagi jongin "

"tidak"

"lalu apa?"

"begini"

Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari pintu, karna perasaan jongin mengatakan untuk menjauh dari pintu sebelum terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"aku ,,, menerima,,, seseoranguntuk menjadi bagian dari pasukan khusus….."

BRAKKKKK

Pintu tersebut terpental hingga masuk ke dalam kolam yang ada di depan kamar sehun, sehun keluar dengan aura gelap mengerikan, jongin bahkan yakin rumput rumput yang tumbuh dengan rubur akan layu bila merasakan aura mengerikan dari sehun, jongin hanya tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"maaf"

"kim,,,, jong,,,,in…. "

"iya ketua "

Senyum manis itu masih tak luntur dari wajah manis jongin, jika itu bukan jongin mungkin orang tersebut sudah lari ketakutan, tapi ini jongin namja yang di kenal sangat dekat dengan sehun dan tak pernah merasa terintimidasi atau takut pada sang ketua oh sehun.

"aku akan menghabisimu"

"silahkan "

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat pada jongin, dan saat jarak mereka sudah semakin dekat.

GREBBB

SRETTTT

Jongin memeluk lengan sehun dan menyeretnya dengan senyum yang tetap terlihat di wajahnya.

"aku lelah sehun, ayo kita istirahat, kau istirahat di kamarku saja karna pintu kamarmu rusak, dan aku akan meminta seseorang untuk memperbaikinya."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dan melangkah mengikuti jongin, yah sehun hanya mencoba untuk bersikap kasar pada jongin tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa, karna ini adalah jongin namja yang selalu menemaninya, namja yang selalu tersenyum dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan jongin adalah namja yang di cintainya.

.

.

.

Di kamar jongin sehun tidur di pangkuan jongin, menjadikan paha jongin sebagai bantalnya, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan tangan kanan jongin dan tangan kirinya menutupi mata sehun, jongin hanya menatap wajah yang ada di pangkuannya ini, jongin sadar sehun itu butuh seseorang untuk bersandar dan jika bukan jongin lalu siapa, maka dari itu jongin selalu datang ke kamar sang ketua yang terkenal dingin dan kaku.

"kau baik baik saja jongin "

"aku selalu baik, sehun "

"jangan tutupi kesedihan dan rasa sakitmu dengan senyum di wajahmu. "

"aku tak menutupinya, aku memang seperti ini kau jelas tau itu"

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di depan jongin, tangan pucatnya menyentuh pipi gembal jongin dan mengelusnya, tangan jongin menggenggan tangan sehun yang menyentuh pipinya dan menikmati sentuhan yang sehun berikan padanya.

"aku menyayangimu jongin"

"aku tau "

"aku sangat menyayangimu "

"yah aku juga tau itu "

"dan rasa sayang itu kini berubah menjadi cinta "

"aku jelas tau "

"apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku "

"kau tau jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap lekat wajah jongin, semakin lama wajah sehun semakin dekat dengan wajah jongin namun saat bibir mereka akan saling menyentuh jongin memalingkan wajahnya, sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu jongin.

"kenapa?"

"kau tau alasannya sehun. "

"aku tau tapi aku tetap tak mengerti "

"maaf "

Jongin memeluk tubuh sehun dan menenderkan kepalanya di kepala sehun.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan senyuman jongin yang tak kalah cerah dari mentari pagi tak membuat seorang namja bermata panda itu bersemangat, dia terlihat sangat lesu dan tak bersemangat, tao menatap tajam namja yang berdiri angkuh di depannya dan menatap jengah pada namja yang berdiri di belakang namja angkuh tersebut dengan senyum yang mungkin tak akan pernah akan luntur meski di terpa angin badai hujan dan petir.

"kau tak mendengarku tao, aku bilang cepat pergi mengambil air "

"baik ketua "

Jongin terkekeh menatap kepergian tao dari hadapannya, sedangkan sehun menatap tak suka pada tao, tao sendiri terus mendumel tak jelas. Bayangkan saja tadi pagi pagi sekali seorang namja yang di kenal dengan nama sehun masuk ke kamarnya dan menarinya ke luar dari kamar dan menyurunya untuk mengambil kayu di hutan, bukan kah itu perintah gila? Mau tak mau dan suka tak suka tao harus melakukannya, setelah dia kembali sehun lagi lagi memerintahkan dia untuk mencuci bertumpuk tumpuk pakayan, dan sekarang dia meminta tao untuk mengambil air dari sumur yang jaraknya cukup jauh, jika sehun bukan seorang ketua mungkin tao sudah menghajarnya habis habisan, tapi yang tao herankan justru jongin, namja itu tak memiliki ekspresi wajah lain selain tersenyum cerah bak malaikat berjiwa iblis, dan tao pun sedikit merasa aneh pada jongin, namja manis itu sudah seperti seorang selir oh sehun kemanapun sehun pergi pasti jongin tepat di belakangnya, dan lagi senyum manisnya tampak menyebalkan di pengelihatan tao.

Sudah hampir setengah hari tao di perlakukan seperti seorang pesuruh dan kini dia sedang merebahkan badannya di taman belakang, mata tao tertutup menikmati hembusan angin.

"kau sedang apa ?"

Tao membuka matanya dan menatap jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"kau tidak matikan anak panda "

"sudahlah aku tak ingin membuang tenagaku untuk bertengkar denganmu "

"aku tak mengajakmu bertengkar,"

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini "

"memintamu untuk menyerah "

Jongin kembali tersenyum kearah tao tapi tao malah mendengus kesal.

"ini bukan tempat untuk bermain tao, di sini tak seindah orang bayangkan, kau baru merasakan awalnya jadi jika kau tak tahan kau-"

"aku tak akan menyerah, aku ingin masuk kemari karna keinginanku dan karna janjiku pada orang tua ku, jadi aku tak akan pernah menyerah "

"baiklah jika seperti itu. Ayo ikut denganku "

"ikut denganmu untuk apa?"

"ikut saja "

Jongin berdiridari duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan tao, tao buru buru menyusul jongin dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan jongin.

Jongin dan tao telah sampai di sebuah ruangan dan saat jongin membuka pintu ruangan tersebut di sana ada seorang namja berkulit putih bertubuh kecil duduk bersila dengan hanbok berwarna biru muda.

"oh hay jongin lama tak bertemu "

"lama tak bertemu, terahir kita bertemu bukannya tiga hari yang lalu.?"

"yah tapi aku sudah merindukan senyum manismu"

Tao menatap jiji pada namja yang terlihat sangat cantik tersebut, jongin kembali tersenyum dan duduk di samping namja tersebut di ikuti oleh tao.

"jongin, dia namja kan ?"

"yah tentu saja kita tak memiliki anggota yeoja, semua anggota adalah namja "

Jongin menoleh kearah tao dan kembali tersenyum manis.

"namja itu adalah luhan ketua divisi ke dua "

"APAAAAAAAAAA"

Teriak tao membahana, sedangkan jongin hanya terkekeh dan luhan menatap jengah pada tao.

"kau ketua divisi ke 2?"

"kenapa kau tak terima panda"

"tak mungkin, memang kau bisa mengayunkan pedang dengan tangan kecil mu itu?"

"jaga mulutmu, kau ingin kau kembalikan kau ke hutan ?"

"kau yang harusnya menjaga mulut mu itu "

"kau panda sialan "

SREEKKK

Pertengkaran luhan dan tao terhenti saat seorang yeoja berhambok merah masuk ke ruangan tersebut, dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan riasan wajah dan hiasan rambut ala gisaeng, yeoja itu menatap jengah pada luhan lalu membungkuk pada jongin dan menatap pennuh tanda Tanya pada tao, yeoja itu duduk di hadapan ke tiga namja lainnya dengan anggun.

"di mana ketua ? bisasanya kau kan selalu bersamanya jongin "

"dia bilang ingin mandi, aku tak mungkin menemaninya mandi kan?"

"bukankah kau pun sering menemaninya mandi?"

"kenapa kau iri padaku hyung "

"tidak sama sekali."

"lalu apa ?"

"tak ada dan siapa orang di sampingmu itu? Kau punya peliharaan baru selain monggu "

"hahahahahaha hyung kau ini bisa saja "

Tao menatap yeoja bermulut pedas di depannya ini dengan pandangan tak suka.

"siapa dia jongin ?"

"dia ini adalah kim minseok, ketua divisi ke tiga "

"ketua divisi ke tiga seorang yeoja "

Minseok memutar bola mayanya jengah dan menatap tajam luhan yang sedari tadi tak berkedip menatap minseok.

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu rusa mesum, atau aku akan mencongkel matamu"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar interaksi orang orang di sampingnya, sedangkan tao menatap lekat minseok otaknya sedang bekerja untuk memikirkan sesuatu, bukankah tadi jongin mengatakan jika tak ada anggota yeoja di pasukan ini dan yeoja di depannya adalah ketua divisi ke 3 jadi … jadi… jadi….. kesimpulannya yeoja di depannya ini…. Tao bangkit berdiri membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap tao, tao membulatkan matanya dan menunjuk kearah minseok.

"kau…. KAU SEORANG NAMJA "

Jongin tertawa terbahak bahak, luhan menatap tak suka pada tao sedangkan minseok hanya mendengus dan bergumam "dasar bodoh"

SREKK

Pintu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan sosok sehun yang datar seperti biasa, sehun menatap tao dan tao segera duduk di tempatnya, namun matanya masih menatap minseok tak percaya, tak percaya bahwa sosok cantik di depannya adalah seorang namja.

"kalin sudah kembali?"

"tentu saja aku kembali tepat waktu "-luhan

"kau namja bodoh dengan segala kebodohan yang kau punya, jika misi telah selesai cepat kembali bukanmengikutiku sampai rumah hiburan dan dengan bodohnya memintaku untuk menemanimu, gara gara kau aku sulit untuk mendapatkan informasi "

Minseok menatap garang luhan , yang di tatap hanya cengengesan.

"aku tak rela kulit mulusmu itu di sentuh oleh orang lain minseok, kau hanya miliku milik luhan seorang "

"kau menjijikan"

SRETTT

TERNGGG

Mata tao membola saat adegan itu terjadi, sebuah kunai senjata yang sering di pakai seorang ninja melayang kearah luhan dan dengan mudah luhan menangkisnya dengan pedangnya.

"jika kau menghalangiku lagi aku tak akan segan segan untuk mengulitimu luhan "

"hentikan minseok, kita kembali ke permasalahan awal jadi informasi apa yang sudah kau dapatkan"

"aku mendapatkan beberapa nama mentri yang terlibat ketua "

"baiklah, luhan kau mendapatkan sesuatu ?"

"aku mendapatkan informasi ada seorang pedagang yang memberikan senjata dengan persyaratan tertentu dan beberapa nama di pemerintahan terlibat di dalamnya "

"baiklah lanjutkan penyelidikan kalian, dan jongin malam ini kau yang bertugas untuk patroli? Bawalah panda itu bersamamu "

"baik ketua "

Sehun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan itu, jongin berdiri bersama dengan tao, namun lenganya di tahan oleh minseok, ongin menoleh kea rah minseok dan menyerahkan sesuatu yang di bungkus oleh kain.

"apa ini hyung?"

"itu teh, rasanya cukup enak "

"terimakasih kau selalu baik padaku "

"jongin "

"aku baik baik saja pai pai "

Jongin menarik lengan tao dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

PUK

Sebuah tepukan halus menyentuh pundak minseok, minseok memandang sang pelaku, matanya kini sudah berkaca kaca.

"jongin itu kuat "

"aku tau tapi aku hanya khawatir, aku tau kondisinya luhan "

"minseok, kau harus percaya padanya. "

"yah aku percaya dia akan baik baik saja "

Luhan memeluk minseok dan minseok menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada luhan, luhan hanya tersenyum dan menikmati momen ini.

PLAKKKK

BRUKKKK

Minseok menampar pipi luhan dan menendangnya sekuat tenanga.

"DASAR KAU RUSA MESUM SIALAN, KAU TIDAK UPA JIKA AKU INI ADALAH SEORANG NAMJA?"

Minseok memukuli luhan yang bertanya kenapa minseok mengamuk? Karna rusa mesum aka luhan dengan tak beretika meremas bokong minseok saat mereka sedang berpelukan. tentu itu memacu amarah minseok ,ingat bahwa dia ini seorang namja meski dia berpenampilan selayaknya yeoja.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang sangat dingin , jongin beberapa kali menggosok gosokkan kedua tangannya agar membuat tanganya hangat.

"kau kedinginan jongin ?"

"yah begitulah kau bisa melihatnya kan tao"

"aku apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"berkeliling "

"berkeliling?"

"berkeliling ibukota "

"APAAAAAA"

"hahahahaha kau tak perlu kaget"

"kau tak bercandakan ?"

"apa dari wajahku aku terlihat bercanda?"

Tao menatap wajah jongin yang tetap menampakkan senyum manisnya. Tao berpikir apa yang bisa ia simpulkan dari senyuman itu? Senyuman itu bisa berarti banyak hal jika jongin yang tersenyum.

"baiklah jika kita terus bersama sampai besok pekerjaan kita tak akan pernah selesai. Jadi mari kita berpencar. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu lempar ini ke tanah ok "

Jongin menyerahkan beberapa bola ke tangan tao. Dan segera berlari meninggalkan tao yang masih bengong dengan tanpang bodohnya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terkekeh mengingat wajah tao yang terlihat sangat aneh, semenjak kedatangan tao markasnya menjadi ramai dan jongin sangat menikmatinya.

"lama tak berjumpa jongin "

Senyum jongin luntur saat mendengar suara yang taka sing baginya, suara yang telah lama ia rinduka, jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah sumber suara, di sana berdiri seorang namja dengan hanbok biru. Mata jongin membulat saat melihat siapa orang tersebut, perasaannya tak pernah salah, namja itu melangkah mendekati jongin dannberdiri tepat di depan jongin.

"kau tumbuh dewasa dan terlihat semakin manis, jongin, "

Tangan namja tersebut terangkat dan mengelus rambut jongin lalu menarik jongin ke dalam pelukannya

"aku merindukanmu. Sungguh sangat merindukanmu "

"aku tau, jadi kau ahirnya memutuskan untuk kembali?"

Namja itu menarik jongin menjauh dari pelukannya, dan memandang wajah jongin.

"aku kembali hanya untuk mu jongin, bukan untuk hal lain "

"chanyeol hyung, apa maksudmu "

Chanyol tersenyum miring dan mengecup dahi jongin dan berbalik membelakangi jongin lalu melangkah pergi dari hadapan jongin.

"aku hanya ingin menyapa mu dan melihat wajahmu, sampai bertemu di lain waktu jongin "

"hyung chanyeol hyung"

Jongin menatap punggung lebar chanyeol, ada rasa takut saat melihat punggung itu menjauh dan menghilang di balik kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

.

Ok aku merasa ff ini aneh tingkat akut, karna memang aku sedang mengalami masalah dalam membuat ff ahir ahir ini, jadi aku lihat responnya jika baik aku bakal lanjut dan jika tidak maka akan aku hantikan sampai sini dan terimakasih atas waktunya karna telah membaca ff ku.

Ini aneh aku tau itu heheheehehe, jadi maaf jjika tidak memusaskan dan boleh aku minta bantuan? Aku sebenarnya bingung pasukan khusus ini mau di beri nama apa, dan markasnya pun akan di beri nama apa, jadi aku minta saran para pembaca yah,


	2. Chapter 2

*DON'T LEAVE ME * PART 2

.

.

CAST:

KIM JONGIN

OH SEHUN

PARK CHANYEOL

HWANG ZI TAO

KIM MINSEOK

LUHAN

BYUN BAEKHYUN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi berhanbok biru melangkah dengan santai memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana, langkahnya terhenti sejenak saat seorang namja bertubuh lebih pendek darinya berdiri di depannya dengan wajah angkuh dan tangan yang di lipat didada.

"dari mana saja kau park?"

"itu bukan urusanmu byun"

"aku pikir kau akan kabur, tadinya aku akan mengejarmu dan memenggal kepalamu jika benar itu yang terjadi"

Chanyeol namja tinggi itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan mendorong tubuh kecil baekhyun, baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mendengus dan menatap tajam punggung chanyeol.

"kau tak berniat untuk kembali ke tempat itu kan park chanyeol?"

"diam lah aku malas mendengar suara mu "

"berengsek kau."

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan chanyeol di ruangan itu bersama dengan keheningan.

"jongin,, kau baik baik saja ? tunggu lah sebentar lagi "

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan menuju kamar sehun, jongin membuka kamar itu dan masuk tanpa perlu meminta ijin pada pemilik kamar tersebut, jongin bisa melihat punggung lebar sehun yang kini sedang duduk di lantai menatap langit malam.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sehun dan duduk tepat di belakang sehun, jongin meletakkan pedangnya di samping tubuhnya dan menempelkan pipinya di punggung sehun.

"ada apa? Apa ada masalah ?" Tanya sehun tanpa merubah posisi duduknya.

"tak ada apa apa " jongin memejamkan matanya.

"jangan mencoba membohongiku, aku tau pasti terjadi sesuatu kan"

"jika iya apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"jika kau tak bisa mengatasinya aku akan turun tangan "

"tapi aku yakin kau pun tak akan bisa mengatasinya sama sepertiku "

"jongin "

"hem "

Hanya deheman yang jongin keluarkan dan setelahnya Hening sejenak , tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang mau membuka suara, sampai ahirnya sehun menghelan nafas panjang, dan hal tersebut membuat jongin membuka matanya dan memandang langit langit kamar sehun.

"sehun tidakkah kau merindukannya ?"

"siapa ?"

"kau jelas tau siapa yang aku maksud"

"aku tak tau dan aku tak mau tau."

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya membuat jongin tersentak kaget, jongin tau sehun pasti mengerti siapa yang di maksud jongin namun sehun mencoba menyangkalnya. Sehun beranjak dari duduknya menuju tempat tidurnya.

"jika aku. aku sangat merindukannya"

Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir tebal jongin sukses membuat tubuh sehun membeku di tempat. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan jongin hanya menatap sehun menunggu kalimat yang akan muncul dari bibir tipis sehun.

"jika begitu pergilah bersamanya dan tinggalkan aku di sini, itu akan jauh lebih baik untuk kita "

Sehun segera membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimbut, jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai mendekati sehun lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sehun.

Sehun melirik jongin dengan ekor matanya.

"aku pikir kau akan pergi bersamanaya."

"aku tak tau dia di mana, jadi jika aku memilih pergi bersamanya aku akan pergi ke mana?"

"jadi kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai alternative mu ?"

"tidak sehun, "

"lalu apa? "

"kau sama berharganya dengan dirinya, "

"jadi kau tak dapat memilih?"

Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya hingga kini sehun dapat melihat wajah jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"jongin"

"hem "

"jika aku membuat sebuah pilihan. Tetap di sini di sisiku atau pergi bersamanya "

"pertanyaan bodoh macamapa itu? Tentu saja aku lebih memilih uhuk…uhukk.."

Jongin segera mengubah posisi nya menjadi memunggungin sehun. sehun menghelan kan nafasnya selalu seperti ini pikirnya, sehun melihat punggung jongin yang bergetar setelahnya sehun segera memeluk jongin dari belakang.

"kau baik baik saja jongin "

Bisik sehun tepat di telinga jongin.

UHUK UHUK

Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar hanya suara batuk tertahan jongin yang menjawab pertanyaan sehun. sehun mempererat peluannya dan menempelkan dahinya di kepala jongin, sedangkan jongin sendiri sedari tadi mencoba untuk meredam suara batuknya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis berhanbok merah melangkahkan kakinya menuju markas pasukan khusus, di tangannya terdapat kain kecil berwarna kuning, namja tersebut melangkah melewati sebuah kamar hingga langkahnya terhenti saat telinganya mendengar sesuatu.

UHUK UHUK

UHUK

UHUK

Namja tersebut menatap ruangan yang gelap tersebut, matanya menatap khawatir tangannya meremas kain tersebut.

"jongin "

Gumamnya dengan suara yang sangat lemah. Matanya menatap langit gelap tanpa bintang tersebut dan tangannya meremas kain yang sedari tadi dia pegang, kakinya melangkah ke suatu tempat dengan langkah yang perlahan, dan saat tangan putihnya membuka pintu kayu tersebut di sana di dalam sana ada seorang namja berhanbok ungu sedang berdiri memunggungi nya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"tentu saja mennggu mu datang ke pelukanku"

Minseok memutar bola matanya bosan, lagi lagi namja itu sedang merayunya dengan kata kata yang menurut minseok menjijikan.

"berhenti berkata seperti itu, kau ingin membuat aku mengeluarkan kembali isi perutku karna kata kata menjijikan mu itu luhan "

Namja yang di panggil luhan hanya tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan senyum menawannya yang bisa membuat semua orang jatuhcinta kecuali minseok tentunya, minseok hanya mendengus kasar dan berjalan melewati luhan, dan memulai kegiatan meracik ramuan yang menjadi rutinitasnya setiap malam.

Luhan melangkah dan berdiri di samping minseok, minseok hanya melirik luhan dengan ekor matanya.

"seokie"

"hemm"

" kau sudah tau ?"

"tentang apa ?"

"tentang pemberontakan terhadap raja ?"

"aku sedang menyelidikinya "

"seokie "

"apa?"

"birkan aku yang menggantikanmu besok malam "

Minseok menatap tajam luhan dan menarik tubuhnya lalu melemparnya menjauh dari ruangann tersebut.

"sepertinya kau benar benar melupakan jika aku ini seorang namja, luhan, berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan biarkan aku bekerja dengan tenang"

Minseok menutup rapat ruangan tersebut dan menyisakan helaan nafas dari luhan.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menyinari dua insan yang kini sedang menikmati kegiatan minum teh di pagi hari, dua namja yang saling berhadapan yang hanya di batasi oleh meja kecil, namja manis yang duduk di hadapan namja tampan terus memperlihatkan senyum manisnya berbanding terbalik dengan namja tampan yang duduk di hadapannya yang hanya memperlihatkan wajah datarnya.

"sehun, kau tau sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu tadi malam"

"apa yang kau lupakan jongin?"

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir dengan ekspresi yang serius namun terlihat sangat manis di mata sehun, hingga membuat sudut bibir sehun tertarik ke atas menampilkan senyum tampan yang jarang sekali terlihat.

"ah aku tak tau apa yang aku lupakan aku benar benar bingung," ucapnya dengan senyum lebarnya

"jika tak bisa kau ingat makan jangan kau ingat, dan habiskan teh mu jangan kau sisakan "

"baiklah ketua "

Jongin meneguk tehnya dengan nikmat, setelah habis jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari hadapan sehun dengan kucing yang selalu ada di samping jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin memeluk kucing kesayangannya dengan senyum menghias wajahnya, suara langkah kaki terdengar begitu nyaring, jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman markas tersebut dan duduk di samping kolam ikan bersama dengan kucing kuning yang setia menemaninya, suasana damai dan tenang seperti ini lah yang jongin sukai, angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya, suara burung yang berkicau suara gemericik air kolam, membuat suasana hatinya tenang dan damai.

Namun kedamaian itu hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik hingga suara bantingan dan beberapa barang yang berjatuhan masuk ke gendang telinga jongin.

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan hal selanjutnya, dia melihat seseorang bertubuh tinggi bermata panda dengan tergesa gesa melangkah dengan langkah lebar menghampirinya, saat mereka sudah saling berhadapan namja panda tersebut menarik kerah hanbok jongin hingga tubuh jongin tertarik lebih dekat kearah namja panda tersebut, jongin hanya tersenyum dan menunggu hal apa yang akan di lakukan oleh namja di hadapannya selanjutnya.

"kenama saja kau semalaman ini? Kau membuat aku berkeliaran tanpa arah apa kau tau ?"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk memproses kata kata yang di ucapkan oleh tao namja panda tersebut.

PROKKK

Jongin menepuktangannya dan tersenyum manis di hadapan tao.

"ah pantas saja aku merasa ada yang terlupakan tadi malam ternyata itu kau heheheh"

Jongin tertawa renyah berbanding terbalik dengan tao yang kini sudah berwajah merah menahan amarahnya.

"BISA BISANYA KAU MELUPAKAN AKU KIM JONGINNNNNNNN"

Jongin menutup telinganya namun masih tetap tersenyum di hadapan tao membuat tao ingin sekali menghajar wajah manis namja di hadapannya, yah jika tao mampu melakukannya dia akan melakukannya tapi dia sadar dia tak akan mampu melakukannya, yang ada malah dia yang akan di tending oleh jongin.

.

.

.

.

"kau masih marah padaku tao?"

Namja yang berjalan di belakang jongin tak menjawap pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh jongin dan lebih memilih mengikuti langakah jongin dalam keheningan.

Jongin bukan tipe orang yang senang membujuk orang yang sedangngambek padanya dia lebh memilih diam saja membiarkannya.

BRAKKKKK

"YAKKKK KAU BERANI SEKALI MENENTANGKU"

Langkah jongin dan tao berhenti saat melihat keributan yang terjadi di depan mereka, di hadapan mereka ada seorang yeoja yang di kelilingi oleh 4 orang namja, dari posisi itu tao menyimpulkan jika yeoja tersebut sedang mengalami kesulitan, karna itulah tao melangkah berniat untuk mendekati mereka, namun langkah tao terhenti oleh tangan jongin yang menahan tangan tangan kirinya, tao menatap jongin meminta penjelasan, jongin tersenyum dengan wajah manisnya.

"jangan ikut campur itu bukan urusan kita "

"apa maksudmu bukan urusan kita, coba kau lihat mereka sedang melakukan kekerasan di hadapan kita, dan kau masih tersenyum, melihat hal itu"

"itu jauh lebih baik, tao, sudah ku peringatkan untuk tidak mencampuri urusan kecil seperti itu"

"urusan kecil kau bilang "

Tao menghentakkan tangan jongin dan melangkah mengikuti nalurinya , jongin menghelankan nafasnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"aku sudah memperingatinya,dasar bocah"

Jongin melipat tangannya dan menonton apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Baku hantam antara tao dan ke 4 namja itu tak bisa di hindari, tao tak menyerah dan terus menyerang mereka, hinga ahirnya salah satu dari 4 namja itu menjadikan yeoja yang akan di tolong tao sebagai sandara, dan perlahan lahan melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan , namja itu melangkah melewati jongin yang berdiri dengan melipat tanganya di dadanya, amarah tao memuncak saat jongin membiarkan saja namja itu pergi dan tetap tersenyum dengan tenang.

"kenapa kau hanya diam saja "

"sudah ku katakana itu bukan urusanku "

Jongin membalik badanya dan melangkah dengan tenang, berbeda dengan tao yang berlari mengejar namja tersebut.

Jongin menatap punggung tao yang berlari menjauh darinya.

"huhhhhh, bocah itu benar benar menyusahkanku "

Jongin kembali tersenyum dan membiarkan puggung tao menjauh darinya .

.

.

.

.

Tao terus mengejar namja tersebut hingga masuk ke sebuah hutan, namja itu berhenti melarikan diri dan menghempaskan yeoja tersebut ke tanah lalu berdiri di hadapan tao dengan pedang di tangannya, dan sialnya tao tak membawa senjata apapun, membuat tao menelan ludahnya kasar.

SREKKK

SREKK

SREKK

Tao beberapa kali menghindar dari serangan tersebut, hingga ahirnya tao terjatuh , ujung pedang namja tersebut berada tepat di hadapan tao.

"kau akan mati di sini "

Mata tao terpejam dan kata kata jongin kini terngiang di telinganya.

SYUTTTT

BRUKKKK

Mata tao kembali terbuka saat mendengar suara deguban yang keras dan pemandangan pertama yang tao lihat adalah tubuh namja tersebut yang tersungkur di hadapannya, dan saat tao melihat ke sisi lain, di sana berdiri kim jongin dengan sebuah ranting di tangannya yang dia ayunkan.

"kau benar benar bocah yang merepotkan "

Jongin tersenyum ke arah tao membuat tao berpikir jika jongin adalah malaikat yang di kirim tuhan untuknya.

Tao melihatnya melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kemampuan ini jongin seperti seekor kucing yang sedang bermain main dengan mangsanya,dengan sebuah ranting kecil dia mampu melawan namja yang memegang sebuah pedang,senyum yang terukir dari wajahnya tak luntur, bahkan tak ada rasa cemas atau panic yang tertera di wajah manisnya. kini tao mengerti kenapa jongin menjadi seorang ketua.

.

.

.

Yeoja tersebut membungkuk berterimakasih pada tao dan jongin. Tao kembali membungkukkan badanya, senyum terlukis di wajah tao melihat punggung yeoja itu yang kini tegah menghilang, tao membalikkan badanya di sana di hadapannya tao melihat jongin membantu namja tersebut berdiri, senyum tao semakin lebar melihatnya, bukan hanya manis ternyata jongin juga baik hati bak malaikat, dia tak melukai namja tersebut dan kini dia menolongnya berdiri.

Tao melangkah mendekati jongin hingga beberapa langkah lagi dia sampai ke pada jongin, langkahnya terhenti saat senyum yang selalu jongin tunjukan menghilang dan aura mencekam dan memuat tubuh tao tak dapat bergerak yang keluar dari diri jongin.

SYATTTTTTTTT

Darah segar menempel tepat di pipi tao, membuatnya melebarkan mata pandanya dan kini tao bisa melihat jongin yang sedang menebas tubuh namja di hadapannya, darah segar terciprat di hanbok putih yang di gunakan jongin, jongin menghentikan kegiatannya saat dia tau namja di hadapannya sudah tak bernyawa, dia kembali memasukan pedangnya dan berbalik menghadap kea rah tao.

Tao bersumpah jika ini kali pertamanya merasakan ketakutan yang sangat luar biasa melihat jongin, namja manis yang biasa tersenyum kini berwajah datar, dan mata nya yang terlihat cerah kini berubah kelam dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

"kee….keee.. ? kenapa kau membunuhnhya?"

Jongin menatap tao tajam dan kembali tersenyum, aura yang semua muncul kini hilang dalam hitungan detik.

"ayo kita pulang "

Jongin berjaan melewati tao begitu saja dan berjalan meninggalkan tao yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan tao memasuki markas pasukan khusus, saat mereka kembali semua mata mengarah pada jongin yang berlumuran darah.

"kau kenapa jong?"

Minseok berjalan menghampiri jongin dan memeriksa keadaan jongin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"apa di jalan kau diserang seseorang?"

"ani hyung . aku harus membersihkan diri aku permisi "

Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lalu meninggalkan minseok dan luhan yang berada di samping minseok.

"apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?"

"apa dia melakukannya lagi ?" Tanya minseok entah pada siapa

"mungkin"

Luhan dan minseok menatap heran pada tao yang biasanya berisik kini hanya diam dan berjalan lunglai ke arah kamarnya.

"dan ada apa dengan anak panda itu" Tanya luhan dan menatap bertanya pada minseok

"dia mengalami tekanan mental mungkin. "

"mungkinkah dia melihat jongin ?"

Minseok hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan meninggalkan luhan yang menatap perihatin kearah kamar tao.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkah dengan senyum di wajahnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat hanbok hitam di depannya.

Jongin menatap wajah namja yang berdiri di depannya.

"hallo sehun bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Sehun namja berhanbok hitam itu tak mengatakan apapun, tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi jongin yang terdapat bercak noda darah yang cukup banyak, sehun mengusap pipi jongin dan mengakibatkan darah yang ada di pipi jongin memudar meski tak hilang.

Jongin segera menyentuh tangan sehun dan membersihkan tangan sehun dengan tangannya, jongin menatap tangan putih sehun, lalu manatap wajag sehun .

"maaf aku bukannya membersihkan tanganmu. Aku malah semakin mengotorinya karna tanganku yang kotor "

Sehun menghelankan nafasnya dan menggenggam tangan jongin lalu menariknya ke luar dari markas, jongin hanya mengikuti kemana sehun melangkah, dan disini dia berada di sebuah sungai kecil.

Sehun menatap wajah jongin dan memegang bahunya.

"lihat ini baik baik kim jongin"

Sehun menarik tangan jongin dan melangkah memasuki sungai, rasa dingin terasa saat kaki jongin menyentuh aliran sungai tersebut, namun jongin tak menghiraukannya matanya terus tertuju pada punggung sehun yang lebar.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini sehun dapat melihat wajah manis jongin, begitupun dengan jongin yang kini dapat melihat wajah tampan sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu yang sehun lakukan selanjutnya adalah berlutut di hadapan jongin dan mengambil air menggunakan tangannya, lalu sehun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan sehun menyiramkan air yang ia tampung di tangannya ke kepala jongin membuat jongin kaget dan menatap aneh sehun.

"apa yang kau lakukan sehun?" Tanya jongin dengan mengusap wajahnya.

Sehun tak berkata apapun sehun kembali melakukan kegiatan Tanya, hal itu tentu saja membuat jongin kesal dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"hentikan "

"diam lah"

Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati aliran air yang mengalir di wajahnya.

GREBBBB

"aku bilang hentikan apa kau tak mendengarnya ?" 

Jongin menahan tangan sehun dan meremasnya kuat, nada suaranya tertahan dan tatapan matanya yang kelam menatap sehun tajam.

"aku bilang kau hanya perlu menikmatinya"

"tapi aku tak suka "

Tangan sehun yang lain terangkat menyentuh pipi jongin dan mengusapnya secara perlahan.

"jika kau mengotori tangan ku saat aku ingin menghapus noda ini dari wajahmu, maka yang perlu aku lakukan hanya membersihkannya bersama sama jongin"

Jongin menatap mata sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya, mata kelamnya kini telah hilang entah ke mana, jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan sehun .

BRUKK

Tubuh jongin jatuh terduduk di dasar sungai dan sehun hanya dapat ikut terduduk di hadapan jongin.

Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan menatapnya, tangan yang masih terdapat sisa darah.

"tanganku, di tanganku sudah banyak nyawa yang ku ambil dengan tanganku ini, dan tanganku akan selalu kotor sehun."

Sehun menggenggam ke dua tangan jongin.

"tanganku jauh lebih kotor darimu, kau jauh lebih tahu itu dari pada siapapun di dunia ini"

"tapi sehun "

Jongin menengadahkan wajahnya menatap wajah sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"kau tau, setiap kali aku melihat pedang, aku selalu ingin menggunakannya untuk membunuh seseorang, apa yang terjadi jika tadi tak ada namja itu? Aku bisa saja membunuh tao, sehun, aku bisa saja membunuhnya, yah aku pasti membunuhnya "

"tak akan,kau tak akan membunuhnya "

"tidak, aku pernah melakukannya dulu"

"itu dulu."

"aku pasti sama seperti dulu, aku pasti akan membunuh nya"

"buktinya tao masih pulang dengan selamat"

"tapi tidak dengannya , dia tak kembali "

"BERHENTI MEMBICARAKANNYA "

Nafas sehun memburu terlihat jelas jika kini sehun sedang emosi, dan yang jongin lakukan hanya, menundukkan kepalanya, sehun yang melihat itu segera mengontrol emosinya.

GERBBBBB

Sehun menarik jongin ke pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya.

"kau tak akan pernah melakukannya lagi jongin, "

"benarkah "

"hem."

"kau bisa berjanji padaku "

"tentu saja "

Jongin membalas pelukan sehun, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sehun.

Suara angin dan suara aliran sungai begitu terdengar di telinga kedua insan yang kini sedang saling memberikan pelukan.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja manis dan cantik, masuk dengan anggun ke sebuah rumah hiburan, dan saat yeoja itu masuk semua mata tertuju padanya, kecantikan yang luar biasa di tambah dengan kenggunan gerakannya membuat seluruh namja di sana menginginkannya dan membuat semua yeoja iri padanya.

Yeoja itu berjalan menuju lantai dua, saat sebelumnya dia bertanya pada pelayan di sana terlebih dahulu .

Langkahnya begitu lembut mengarah ke sebuah ruangan, tangan putihnya menggeser pintu dan memasukinya, saat yeoja itu melihat ruangan tersebut dia merasa heran karna tak adasiapapun di sana, yeoja itu menghelankan nafasnya dan duduk menunggu kedatangan sang pemilik ruanga.

SREKKKKK

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan namja tampan dengan hambok biru langgtnya, berdiri angkuh di hadapan sang yeoja, dan hal pertama yang yeoja itu lakukan saat pertama kali melihat namja tampan itu iyalah tatapan membunuhnya.

"wahhh seokiee ku yang cantik ini semakin cantik saja jika kau menatap ku seperti itu, aku sampai lupa jika kau ini seorang namja jika kau berpenampilan seperti itu"

"lu..han . aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu saat kita kembali"

"lakukanlah"

"di mana tuan han?"

"di mana yah aku sendiri tak tau"

"luhan "

"di sebelah "

"kau benar benar berengsek"

Minseok yang menyamar sebagai yeoja itu, kini berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun sebelum sampai ke pintu tangannya sudah di hadang oleh luhan

"jangan pergi"

"lepaskan luhan, apa di saat seperti ini kau masih bisa bersikap kekanakan luhan "

"aku hanya tak rela saja orang lain melihat mu, kau adalah miliku minseok, kim minseok hanya milik luhan"

"ini bukan saatnya kita membicarakan kepemilikan, lepaskan aku sekarang."

"aku tak mau"

Minseok menghelankan nafasnya dan menatap luhan kearah matanya.

"baiklah aku tak akan pergi"

"nah itu baru minseokku"

Sudut bibir minseok terangkat dan menampilkan senyum iblisnya, membuat luhan berigidig ngeri.

"tapi kau yang menggantikan aku pergi "

"maksudmu"

"kau yang menyamar sebagai yeoja dan pergi ke sebelah untuk mencari informasi "

"kau gila? Aku berpakayan yeoja, sampai matipun aku tak akan pernah melakukannya"

"perlukah aku membunuhmu terlebih dahulu baru aku bisa pergi? Jangan kekanak kanakan di saat seperti ini luhan. Aku sedang menjalankan tugas kau mengerti?"

"baiklah baiklah pergi sana "

Minseok mendengus saat luhan cenberut dan ber ekspresi seperti bocah yang permennya di rebut, dan demi apapun minseok tak pernah perduli dengan sikap luhan yang satu itu.

"hati hati sayang "

Minseok benar benar bersumpah akan menghajar wajah luhan yang terlihat sok tampan dengan melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya.

"berengsek kau luhan"

Minseok menutup pintu itu kasar dan mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

.

Bulan sabit tengah berada di atas kepala menandakan waktu tentngah menunjukan tengah malam, mnseok mengetuk pintu kamar sehun, dan sang pemilik kamar segera mempersilahkan minseok untuk masuk, menseok segera membuka pintu kamar sehun dan hal selanjutnya yang minseok lihat adalah keberadaan jongin di kamar sehun,suf=dah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa.

"ada hal apa yang membuatmu segera datang ke mari"

"aku hanya ingin melaporkan informasi yang aku dapat"

"baiklah duduk lah"

Minseok masuk ke kamar sehun dan duduk di depan sehun, lalu jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan memangku monggu kucing kuning yang tidur di pangkuannya.

"kau mau ke mana jongin?" Tanya minseok

"aku hanya ingin jalan jalan sebentar"

"kau tak ingin mendengar nya jongin" kini sehun yang bertanya

"tak mau, saat aku mendengarkan laporan aku selalu mengantuk dan itu benar benar menyebalkan"

Jongin segera melangkah meninggalkan kamar sehun.

"anak itu. Apa dia meminumnya dengan teratur"

"tentu saja, kau tak perlu khawatir hyung. "

"kelihatanya kau jauh lebih khawatir di banding aku"

"sudahlah apa yang ingin kau laporkan padaku "

Minseok melaporkan semua yang ia dapat kepada sehun.

Jongin melangkah mengelilingin markas dan dia melihat tao yang duduk di bawah pohon dengan pandangan matanya yang mengarah ke langit.

Jongin menghelankan nafasnya dan melangkah ke arah tao. Jongin duduk di samping tao.

"apa yang sedang kau lihat ?"

Suara jongin benar benar mengagetkan tao, terlebih pemilik suara itu adalah jongin.

"hari ini pasti hari yang sangat berat bagimu "

"ti..tidak "

"hahahaha kenapa kau begitu gugup?"

"ti..tidak"

"apa kau takut padaku sekarang?"

"tidak"

Jongin tersenyum dan mengusap bulu halus milik monggu.

"kau belum menenal tempat ini, kau hanya mendengar kami dari luar, kau tak tau kami ini sebenarnya apa."

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau melihatnya? Di dalam diriku ada iblis yang haus akan darah, bukan hanya aku tapi sehun, minseok hyung dan bahkan luhan hyung pun memilikinya. Saat kau datang kemari kau harusnya tau kau masuk ke sarang iblis. Kami membunuh tanpa pandang bulu, dan membunuh adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuk kami."

Jongin menatap wajah tao yang juga menatap wajahnya.

"kau harus kembali ber pikir untuk tetap berada di sini, saat kau memutuskan ingin tetap berada di sini kau akan menjadi iblis seperti kami"

Jongin beranjak berdiri dan mengusap kepala tao lalu tersenyum indah di depan tao.

"saat bulan purnama ikutlah bersama kami dan setelah itu kau bisa memutuskan sendiri ingin tetap berada di sini dan menjadi salah satu dari kami atau pergi dan menjalani hidupmu seperti semula, saat kau memutuskan berada di sini tak ada jalan untukmu kembali"

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tao yang masih dalam kebingungan.

.

.

.

Hari itu ahirnya tiba hari di mana bulan purnama muncul, dan tao kini berada di belakang jongin yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan dan objek mereka hanya satu yaitu sehun yang berdiri samping sungai.

Tak lama berseling muncul seorang yeoja. Mata tao membulat saat melihat siapa yeoja tersebut, yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang tempo hari ia tolong, tao menatap kea rah jongin yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di pepohonan. Jongin tersenyum kearah tao.

"aku sudah berkata sebelumnya untuk tidak ikut campurkan "

Jongin segera memberi kode untuk tao dan yang lainnya untuk lebih waspada.

Yeoja itu datang menghampiri sehun dan memeluk tangan sehun.

"tuan tangan anda begitu kekar"

"ada apa kau memintaku untuk datang kemari "

"aku memiliki informasi yang bagus"

"benarkah"

"tentu saja "

Yeoja itu menunjukan sikap genitnya, dia mengelus ngelus tangan sehun dan mencoba menggoda sehun.

GREBBBBBB

"AKHHHHH"

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari pelukan yeoja tersebut dan mencekik leher yeoja itu.

"akhhh lee.. pas…kan"

"kau memang cantik namun sayang aku tak tertarik pada yeoja. Terlebih yeoja sepertimu, KELUARLAH"

Sehun berteriak dan menatap tajam ke arah belakang yeoja tersebut di sana ada sekitar 20 orang namja yang bersembunyi.

"yeoja berengsek"

SREEEEKKKKKK

Dengan sekali tebas sehun memenggal kepala yeoja tersebut dan berlari ke tempat para namja bersenjata itu bersembunyi, dan di lain sisi di tempat jongin berdiri, jongin sudah tersenyum dan memberi aba aba untuk yang lainnnya untuk keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

Jongin memandang tao yang terlihat sangat shok.

"inilah kami pasukan khusus, atau iblis yang diciptaka oleh pemerintahan "

Setelah berkata sepeti itu jongin berlari ke tempat sehun berada meninggalkan tao yang diam mematung melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Malam purnama yang penuh dengan darah itu menyadarkan tao akan banyak hal.

.

.

.

Sementara di di sisi lain. Berdiri dua orang namja dengan tinggi yang berbeda.

"kau merindukannya?"

"tutup mulutmu"

"aku belum selesai berbicara park, maksudku bukan pasukan khusus, aku tau kau tak akan pernah merindukan pasukan yang telah membuangmu. Yang aku maksud adalah namja itu, namja yang cukup manis itu. Apa kau merindukannya"

"bisakah kau menutup mulutmu byun?"

"namja itu, kalo tak salah namanya kim jongin , dia cukup terkenal dia anak berusia 8 tahun yang dapat membunuh 30 orang dewasa itukan "

"aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk menutup mulutmu"

"ah. Atau kim jongin yang pernah hampir membunuhmu park chanyeol"

Chanyeol menatap tajam baekhyung yang kini melankah meninggalkannya.

"aku tak ingin terlibat dalam drama melonkolis kalian sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu chanyeol"

"setelah ini selesai aku pasti akan membunuhmu"

"lakukan jika kau mampu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC….

Maaf ini lama pake banget, aku gak tau part ini bagus atau engga aku benar benar sulit menulis ahir ahir ini jadi aku yakin lanjutannya cukup lama.

Terimakasih karna sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff aneh aku. Dan saya mohon kritik dan sarannya gomawooo


	3. Chapter 3

*DON'T LEAVE ME * PART 3

CAST:

KIM JONGIN

OH SEHUN

PARK CHANYEOL

HWANG ZI TAO

LUHAN

KIM MINSEOK

BYUN BAEKHYUN

.

.

.

.

Maaf ff nya lama banget di terusinya dan terimakasih kepada para pembaca karna udah mau nunggu ini ff. ok aku gak mau banyak intro.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA. BAGI YANG GAK SUKA MENDING GAK USAH BACA. GOMAWO

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis berdiri di depan pintu kayu yang kini tertutup sangat rapat, senyum manis terlukis di wajah manisnya, jari jari lentiknya mengelus bulu halus seekor kucing berwarna kuning yang berada di pangkuannya.

PUK

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundak namja manis itu dan dia mengalihkan pandangnnya kepada sang pelaku penepukan, di lihatnya seorang namja tak kalah manis darinya, namja dengan hanbok ungu itu menatap namja manis itu penuh Tanya.

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini jongin ?"

Namja yang di panggil jongin kembali mengalikan pandangannya ke pintu kayu yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pandangannya.

"aku hanya ingin melihat anak panda itu minseok hyung"

"oh anak itu, sejak malam itu dia tak pernah keluar kamarnya dan tidak menyentuh makanannya, kurasa dia berniat ingin membusuk di kamar itu"

"sungguh? "

"yah dan kurasa dia memang telah membusuk perlu aku periksa apa anak itu sudah mati atau belum"

"yah lakukanlah minseok hyung"

Namja yang di panggil minseok itu melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu kamar tersebut, tangan lentiknya menyentuh pintu tersebut dan saat minseok menggeser pintu tersebut berniat membukanya.

SREKK

BRAKKKK

"ARGHTT BERENGSEK KAU "

"hahahaha"

Minseok menatap tajam namaja manis yang kini sedang tertawa cukup keras hingga membuatnya merasa jengkel, bagai mana minseok tak jengkel saat dia mencoba membuka pintu itu, tiba tiba pintu itu kembali di dorong sangat keras hingga membuat jari tangan minseok terjepit, dan minseok bersumpah akan mencincang anak panda itu jika anak itu keluar.

Jongin tersenyum lebar kearah minseok.

"anak panda itu masih hidup"

Setelah mengatakan itu jongin segera melangkah menjauhi kamar tersebut.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Minseok mengetuk pintu kamar itu namun tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar.

"jika kau ingin pergi pergilah sekarang, jangan sampai kau mati di sini, kau mengerti bocah?"

Tak ada jawaban yang di dapat minseok hanya keheningn.

"diam ku anggap kau mengerti"

.

.

.

Minseok menatap jemarinya ini benar benar menghawatirkan, minseok yakin jika bekas luka ini tak akan hilang dalam waktu singkat.

Minseok menghelankan nafas, tiba tiba langkahnya terhenti saat minseok melihat luhan yang kini sedang berlatih di ruang latihan, ke dua tangan minseok di lipat di dada dan punggungnya ia tempelkan di dinding yang ada di belakangnya, matanya hanya menatap satu objek di depannya, minseok tersenyum, melihat objek di depannya, dengan baju latihan, pedang kayu yang ada di tangannya, dan jangan lupa keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya membuat senyum minseok semakin lebar.

"aku tau aku tampan tapi kau tak perlu melihatku sampai segitunya minseok, kau mulai tertarik padaku, apa sekarang kita resmi menjalin hubungan "

Minseok hanya mendengus dan memutar arah untuk kembali ke ruangannya, minseok menyesali tingkah bodohnya di depan rusa sialan yang sok tampan yang sayangnya memang tampan.

"kau mau pergi ke mana manis? Tak maukah kau menemaniku malam ini?"

"tutup mulutmu sebelum aku potong lidah mu itu luhan "

"jika memotong lidahku bisa membuatmu menjadi miliku kau boleh melakukannya "

"pergilah "

"aku tak mau, aku luhan akan terus mengikuti minseok ku tercinta "

"meski aku pergi ke neraka sekalipun?"

"kenapa tidak "

"kau benar benar gila "

"kaulah yang membuat aku tergila gila "

Minseok menghelankan nafasnya dan melangkah lebih cepat lagi.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala seorang namja yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"dia baik baik saja"

"siapa yang kau maksud sehun-ah?"

"tentu saja peliharaan baru mu itu"

"ah anak panda itu? Kurasa dia baik baik saja "

"kau memang seperti itu yah "

Jongin tersenyum manis dan menatap wajah tampan yang ada di pankuannya tersebut.

"menurut mu bagai mana apa anak itu akan bertahan? "

"anak manja yang hanya bisa menangis saat melihat pembunuhan yang kita lakukan, menurutmu apa yang akan aku katakan?"

"dia tak akan bertahan lama"

"kau memang mengerti aku "

"yah karna aku sudah terlalu terbiasa bersamamu , sehun , apa kau mendengar kabar dari nya ?"

"siapa yang kau maksud ?"

"kau tak tau siapa yang aku maksud?"

"tidak dan aku tak mau tau jadi jangan sebut namanya saat kau bersamaku "

"oh ayolah sehun, kau dan dia kan "

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI MEMBAHASNYA "

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencengkram ke dua bahu jongin menatap bola mata itu tajam, jongin kembali menunjukan senyum manisnya dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman keras sehun. namun nihil cengkraman itu begitu keras dan jongin sadar jika kini sehun sungguh sungguh sedang marah.

"maafkan aku sehun, aku tak akan meninggalkan mu, sungguh aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu di sini sendiri, aku kim jongin bersumpah tak akan meninggalkan oh sehun di neraka ini sendiri "

Sehun menatap mata jongin lembut dan perlahan cengkraman di bahunya melonggar, dan hal itu di manfaat kan oleh jongin, ke dua tangannya terangkat dan membawa kepala sehun bersandar di bahu sempit jongin, jongin memeluk erat sehun dan mengusap rambut sehun dengan lembut.

Jongin tau dan jongin sadar jika sehun takut ditinggalkan olehnya, sehun yang sedari kecil terus bersamanya, menginjak tanah yang sama, berada di bawah atap yang sama, menghirup udara yang sama , makan di meja yang sama, tidur di tempat yang sama. Tentu hal tersebut membuat rasa takut di tinggalkan semakin besar. Dan jongin tau sedingin apapun sehun dia tetap manusia yang membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar, jongin pun sadar jika hanya dia yang menjadi tempat sandaran sehun sekarang.

Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hati jongin, jongin merindukan orang lain, orang yang dulu selalu bersamanya orang yang mengajarinya, orang yang membuatnya kuat hingga sekarang dan orang yang pernah di cintainya juga sekaligus hampir di bunuhnya. Jongin akui jika dia memang naif dan serakah, di dekapanya ada sehun namun dia memikirkan orang yang jauh entah di mana.

.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap pintu kayu yang masih tertutup rapat itu sekali lagi, minseok menghelankan nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut, punggungnya ia sandarkan di balik pintu kayu itu, dan matanya memandang langit malam yang kelam.

"heh bocah sampai kapan kau kan sepertiini?"

"…"

"apa kau kemari hanya berniat untuk membusuk di dalam sana ?"

"…"

"kau datang dengan kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi namun berahir di ruangan sempit ini bukankah ini lucu?"

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali, namun minseok yakin jika penghuni kamar itu masih mendengarnya, minseok bisa mendengar nafas yang memburu di dalam sana.

Minseok menyerah, dia berpikir jika bocah itu akan keluar sendirinya entah itu hidup atau mati.

.

.

.

Minseok berjalan di sekitar markas, dan matanya tak sengaja melihat sesosok namja yang duduk di atas batu besar di pinggir kolam, minseok menghelan nafas dan melangkah mendekai namja tersebut.

"kau belum tidur jongin?"

Namja yang ternyata jongin tersebut segera memalingkan wajahnya melihat pemilik suara tersebut.

"ah minseok hyung, yah seperti yang kau lihat aku belum tidur"

"memikirkan sesuatu?"

"yah aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"mau bercerita?"

"apa yang harus ku ceritakan hyung "

"apa saja yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku agar membuatmu sedikit lebih tenang"

"aku sekarang sedang bingung hyung "

"apa yang membuatmu bingung "

"beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya "

"dengannya. Siapa?"

"park chanyeol"

Minseok memandang jongin tak percaya, melihat raut wajah yang di tunjukan jongin sekarang membuatnya ragu untuk mempercayai apa yang di katakana oleh jongin sekarang.

"aku sungguh sungguh bertemu denganya, tak ada yang berubah darinya, hanya dia semakin tinggi dan tampan saja "

"jongin"

Jongin menatap minseok yang kini mengubah nada suaranya menjadi serius, minseok manatap mata jongin dalam.

"apa sehun tau?"

"aku tak bisa bercerita padanya, itu akan menjadi tekanan tersendiri untuknya"

"jong, aku tau kalian bertiga bersahabat, tapi kau harus ingat jongin chanyeol adalah seorang penghianat dan jika kau berhubungan dengannya tanpa sepengetahuan ketua dan hal itu terdengar oleh orang orang pemerintahan itu, maka kau akan di anggap sebagai mata mata seorang penghianat, kau akan di hukum jongin, jadi mulai sekarang jika kau bertemu dengannya segera laporkan "

"tidak"

"jongin"

"HYUNG , chanyeol hyung sama berharganya seperti sehun untuk ku, aku bersyukur dia masih baik baik saja "

"lalu bagai mana dengan sehun?"

"sehun"

Jongin kembali menatap langit yang kelam tanpa bintang

"sehun dia tidak akan baik baik saja, aku tau dia pasti akan terluka, tapi aku bisa apa?"

"jongin "

"sudah malam aku mengantuk aku ingin tidur "

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkan meninggalkan minseok yang menatap punggung nya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berhanbok biru sedang duduk di atas atap rumah, dan namja lainnya berdiri di belakang namja tersebut dengan sebuah kipas yang ada di tangannya.

"malam yang membosankan bukan park "

"tak bisakah kau meninggalkan aku sendiri byun?"

"meninggalkan mu sendiri memberi resiko besar untuk ku"

"kau benar benar cukup menyebalkan,beruntung aku masih memiliki belas kasihan untuk tidak membunuhmu"

"membunuhku jangan bercanda park membuhuh seekor kupu kupu saja kautak mampu apalagi membunuhku"

"karna kupu kupu itu jauh lebih berharga daripada kau"

"sialan kau park, aku tak perduli, kau tak boleh mengacaukan rencana kita, kau sudah bergabung denganku jadi kau adalah tanggung jawabku"

"kau tak perlu serepot itu lagi pula aku belum memutuskan untuk menjadi kawanmu, mungkin saja besok aku kan menjadi lawanmu"

"terserah, tapi kau kan tanggung resikonya "

Namja byun itu mulai meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri, chanyeol menggenggam erat lengannya hingga kuku-kukunya memutih.

"sialan kau byun baekhyun, aku bersumpah akan mengulitimu jika kau melakukannya."

.

.

.

Jongin menetap nyalang pintu di depannya, kini batas kesabaranya sudah hilang mau tak mau dia harus menyeret panda itu keluar dari sarangnya, dan jongin bersumpah jika cara ini masih gagal dia akan membuka sarung pedangnya dan akan menguliti panda itu sekarang juga.

Suasana di depan kamar tao megitu menyeramkan terlebih lagi saat aura membunuh milik jongin keluar, ini terjadi bukan tanpa alasan, sejak tadi pagi jongin sudah berkata sangat lembut untuk membuat namja yang bersemayan di kamar itu untuk makan atau keluar walau hanya untuk menghirup udara di luar, namun bukan nya keluar namja di dalam malah semakin merapatkan pintu kamarnya, jongin yang masih bersikap lembut mencoba membuka pintu itu, saat pintu itu terbuka namja panda itu mendorongnya keras hingga membuat tangan jongin terjepit dan membuat tangan lentik itu memar dan berdarah, itu lah yang membuat jongin merasa kesal, karna tangannya sangat berharga baginya, tanpa tangannya dia tak akan bisa mengayunkan pedang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

"aku peringatkan sekali lagi, buka pintunya atau aku akan memaksamu membuka pitu itu"

Nada dingin keluar dari bibir tebalnya, tak ada lagi senyum lembut yang sering ia tunjukan untuk semua orang, yang ada hanya hawa membunuh yang begitu kental.

BRAKKKK

Jongin menendang pintu tersebut hingga pintu itu terpental dan membuat tao, penghuni kamar itu meringkuk ketakutan di ujung ruangan, jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tao, tao kini bisa melihat kaki jongin yang ada di hadapannya.

"apa ini yang kau ingin kan? Kau ingin mati, jika begitu biarkan aku membunuhmu di sini sekarang "

Mendengar kata membunuh keluar dari mulut jongin, tubuh tao meregang seketika dan rasa takut yang semakin menghantuinya, tubuhnya bergetar, dan jongin jelas melihat itu namun jongin tetaplah jongin, dia tak akan perduli keadaan di hadapannya, jongin menarik kerah hanbok tao dan melemparkan anak itu ke luar ruangan, punggung tao rasanya mati rasa saat punggungnya dengan mulus menyentuh tanah, tao menatap takut jongin yang melangkah mendekatinya , langkah demi langkah tao mundur menjauhi jongin hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding pembatas markas pasukan khusus, matanya membulat ketika dia melihat di tangan jongin sudah ada pedang, tao menutup matanya saat jongin mengayunkan pedangnya ke arahnya.

TENGGG

SING

Jongin menatap tajam sehun yang menangkis serangannya.

"letakkan pedang mu jongin"

Jongin tersenyum miring dan menatap sehun tajam.

"coba buat aku melakukannya oh sehun "

Sehun menghelankan nafasnya panjang, dia sadar ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang cukup melelahkan.

"minseok hyung bawa anak itu pergi, aku harus menjinakkan beruang manisku ini"

"wekk menjijikan,"

Minseok berlagak ingin muntah dan membopong tao untuk menjauh.

"kumohon jangan merusak ok, lakukan dengan baik "

Sehun hanya menatap minseok jengah, ini mungkin sudah sangat biasa di lihat oleh minseok, karna minseok tau yang bisa meredam amarah jongin hanya sehun, jadi dia hanya membiarkan mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan.

.

.

.

Minseok membantu mengobati luka tao, minseok tau saat ini tao pasti sedang merasa tertekan.

"kau melihatnya? Orang itu adalah jongin, jongin yang manis dengan senyum yang selalu ada di wajahnya"

"dia iblis"

"hahahaha"

Minseok tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan tao.

"iblis yah, kau benar jongin adalah iblis, tapi jika jongin iblis lalu aku apa? Iblis juga, lalu luhan? Sehun? dan semua penghuni pasukan khusus ? bukan kan dari awal sudah di katakana jika tempat ini tak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, kami di sini bisa membunuh saudara kami sendiri, teman sahabat bahkan orang tua mu sendiri, inilah tempat yang sanggat ingin kau masuki, inilah kami mesin pembunuh yang di ciptakan oleh pemerintah "

Tao menatap mata minseok, mencari kebohongan yang ada di matanya namun nihil, seperti semua yang minseok katakana adalah kebenaran.

"jika kau tak mampu bertahan di sini kau bisa pergi kapan saja "

"tapi kau pasti akan mati setelah keluar dari sini bocah"

JLEB

TRENG

Luhan tersenyum bangga setelah menghindari dan menangkis kunai yang di lempar minseok ke arahnya.

"aku belum memiliki niat untuk membunuhmu luhan, jika saatnya tiba kau akan mati di tanganku"

"aku rela mati di tanganmu dari pada aku harus mati di tangan orang lain sayang "

Minseok menghelankan nafasnya jengah, namja itu benar benar menyebalkan menurutnya.

"tak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu"

"minseok sayang, lebih baik dia tau sekarang daripada dia menjadi hantu gentayangan."

"oh tuhan luhan. Tak bisakah kau diam saja "

Luhan melangkah kearah tao dan menyentuh bahu namja panda tersebut dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga tao.

"kau sudah memilih ada di sini dan saat kau menyerah kau hanya punya 2 pilihan bunuh diri atau di bunuh"

SHING

Luhan tersenyum menatap minseok yang sekarang mengarahkan pedang pendeknya di lehernya.

"biarkan dia mengetahui kenyataan ini minseok, ""

"kenapa mulutmu itu tak bisa diam "

"bibirku akan diam jika bibir manis mu bisa menempel di sini "

Luhan menunjuk bibirnya sendiri membuat minseok merasa jiji dan kembali memasukan pedangnya.

"kau akan mempu membunuhku sayang "

"berhenti memanggilku sayang "

"sayang syang sayang "

Minseok segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum dia benar benar memuntahkan makannan yang sudah ia makan tadi pagi.

Setelah kepergian minseok luhan menatap tao yang tak bergerak sejak tadi.

"apa yang aku katakana itu kenyataan, orang yang sudah masuk ke mari tak akan pernah bisa pergi lagi kecuali kau ingin mati, atau jika tuhan masih memberimu keajaiban kau mungkin bisa selamat, tapi itu tak mungkin. "

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh dari tempat itu, sedangkan tao hanya dapat meringkuk ketakutan tangannya memeluk kakinya dan kepalanya ia tundukan, lelehan air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"appa eomma tao takut, apa ini aku membuat kesalahan dengan datang kemari hiks hiks"

.

.

.

Jongin menatap wajah sehun yang duduk di hadapannya dengan telaten mengobati luka memar yang ada di tangannya, mata jongin tertuju pada pipi sehun yang terdapat sedikit goresan, tangan jongin terangkat menyentuh pipi sehun, sehun yang merasakan tangan jongin menyentuh pipinya segera menatap wajah jongin , dan benar saja matanya kini berkaca kaca, sehun menghelankan nafasnya dan menangkup pipi jongin menatap matanya langsung.

"luka itu pasti karna aku"

"tak apa, ini bukan apa apa"

"apanya yang bukan apa apa, kau terluka sehun dan luka itu di sebabkan olehku"

"aku ini kuat ini hanya goresan jongin "

"tapi kenyataan aku sekarang bisa melukaimu, membuatku takut suatu saat nanti aku akan membunuh mu"

Sehun menghelankan nafasnya, tak bisa di pungkiri kemampuan jongin memang sangat hebat dan kenyataan bahwa suatu saat nanti dia akan mati, tapi sehun bahagia jika harus mati di tangan jongin, yah dia sangat rela jika yang menghabisi nywanya dalah jongin.

Sehun menarik jongin ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggungnya lembut sedangkan jongin hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan sehun terhadapnya.

.

.

.

Minseok memasuki kamar sehun dan melihat jongin yang sedang tidur di paha sehun.

"dia sudah tidur?"

"yah seperti yang kau lihat "

"syukurlah"

Minseok segera menghampiri jongin dan menyentuh dahinya, lalu mengecek keadaan tubuhnya, sehun hanya mengamati apa yang di lakukan oleh minseok.

"saat dia bangun berikanlah teh ini untuknya "

"yah aku mengerti"

"dia terlihat baik baik saja "

"terlihat, aku tak suka kalimat itu hyung "

"aku harus berkata apa karna itulah yang terjadi "

Minseok menepuk bahu sehun dan tersenyum lembutke arahnya

"jagalah dia. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya sehun"

"yah, terimakasih "

Minseok keluar dan sedikit melirik jongin yang tidur dengan lelap di samping sehun, senyum terulas di bibir minseok.

Sehun mengelus rambut jongin sayang matanya tak dapat beralih dari wajah manis jongin

.

.

.

Minseok menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Hingga seseorang berdiri di sampingnya, matanya tetap tak beralih dari objek pandangnya.

"apa bintang di langit lebih menarik dari aku?"

"tentu saja."

"sampai kapan kau kan mengacuhkan ku dan menyangkal kenyataan bahwa kau pun mencintaiku"

"cinta? Kau bercanda luhan, tak ada kata cinta dalam hidupku "

"kau haya menyangkal "

"aku bukan kau yang datang kemari dengan perasaan cintamu itu. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan orang tua ku"

"keinginan orang tua mu? Orang tua mu yang mana?"

"tutup mulutmu."

"orang tua, yang melindungi anaknya dan mengusirmu lalu membuangmu kemari, orang tua yang menganggap kau sampah dan berulangkali mencoba membunuhmu, atau orang tua yang menganggap mu sebagai pembawa sial atau orang tua yang memang pantas untuk ku bunuh"

"mereka bukan membuangku ke mari,mereka hanya ingin agar aku belajar di sini, mereka tak menganggap ku pembawa sial, mereka hanya terlalu menyayangiku. Yah mereka hanya terlalu mencintaiku "

"perlukah aku pergi dan membawakan kepala mereka ke hadapan mu sekarang "

"luhan hentikan, itu tak perlu kau lakukan mereka sudah bahagia sekarang "

"aku bisa membunuh orang tua ku sendiri demi dirimu, jadi sangat mudah bagiku untuk membunuh orang tua mu dan hyung sialan mu itu"

"kau tak perlu melakukanya, lagipula aku percaya perlakuan mereka padaku hanya rasa cinta yang berlebihan "

"terus saja kau berpikir seperti itu, tapi jika sampai hyung sialan mu itu berani menyentuhmu lagi, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan mu aku akan membunuhnya saat itu juga "

"hem"

Hanya deheman yang keluar dari bibir tipis minseok, senyum terlukis di wajah manisnya matanya terus mengarah ke langit, namun hati luhan seakan di tusuk oleh belatih saat dengan kuarng ajarnya air mata itu jatuh bagai aliran sungai, mata indah itu memerah dan luhan bersumpah akan membunuh keluarga minseok jika dia melihat batang hidung mereka, luhan melangkah berdiri di depan minseok dan menariknya ke pelukannya, luhan tak akan pernah melepaskan minseok. Luhan terlalu mencintai namja manis di dalam pelukannya ini.

Luhan menang telah di butakan oleh cinta, saat pertama kali luhan melihat minseok adalah saat di mana minseok akan membunuhnya, luhan sadar benar bahwa minseok datang ke kediamannya untuk mengambil nyawanya dan keluarganya, karna luhan tau ayahnya telah menentang raja, dan kematian sudah pasti untuk keluarganya, namun luhan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada orang yang saat itu bertugas untuk membunuhnya, luhan mengiyanati keluarganya menghaisi mereka tana sisa lalu pergi kemana minseok melangkah.

Luhan adalah bunga matahari dan minseok adalah matahari bagi luhan, dia akan mengikuti kemanapun matahari pergi. Dan luhan semakin jatuh kedalam cinta yang ia miliki untuk minseok saat tau latar belakang minseok, minseok adalah anak haram dari salah satu keluarga bangsawan, tak ada yang mencintainya di keluarga tersebut, dia sering di perlakukan kasar, dan sering di lecehkan oleh hyungnya, dan berahir di depan gerbang pasukan khusus. Minseok yang saat itu baru berusia 8 tahun tak mengerti kenapa dia di biarkan diam di situ oleh ibu dan hyungnya, namun semakin ia dewasa semakin dia mengerti bahwa minseok tegah di buang.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum lembut pada minseok dan luhan yang datang bersama.

"apa yang terjadi? Kalian sudah resmi sekarang?"

Jongin menatap minseok nakal

"berhenti berkata seperti itu. "

"ah wajahmu memerah minseok hyung"

"yak kim minseok aku bilang hentikan "

"sudah hentikan jongin, kau tak melihat minseok seperti akan membunuhmu sekarang?"  
"baik sehun aku akan diam "

"kau hanya patuh pada sehun hah"

Jongin hanya tersenyum membenarkan perkataan minseok, minseok hanya mendengus kesal, sedangkan luhan hanya menatap gemas minseok.

Sehun berdehem dan menatap ke tiga orang yang ada di depannya.

"malam ini kita harus mendapatkan informasi lebih kalian mengerti"

"yah kami mengerti" jawab mereka serempak

"aku akan berkeliling seperti biasa"

"aku akan mengawasi keadaan sekitar"

Jongin menatap luhan dengan menaik turunkan alisnya dan senyum jailnya

"kau akan mengawasi sekitar atau hanya memperhatikan minseok hyung luhan hyung?"

"heh bocah tutup mulut mu "

"ah kan, ketua lihat dia hanya akan mengawasi minseok hyung"

"kau hanya tinggal membunuhnya minseok "

"tentu aku akan melakukannya jika rusa ini menghalangiku ketua "

Luhan menatap jongin tak suka sedangkan jongin hanya tersenyum menampilkan eyesmile nya.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan berkeliling udara begitu dingin malam ini dan jongin benar benar tak suka udara seperti ini.

Uhuk uhuk uhuk

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dadanya terasa sesak, dan tenggorokanya terasa sakit sekali, jongin benci jika ini terjadi.

"apa anda baik baik saja ?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandanganya ke sumbersuara, di sana di depan matanya jongin melihat seorang namja berhanbok ungu tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya dan wajahnya yang cantik juga jari jari lentiknya yang memengang sebuah kipas tersenyum ke jongin dan menghampirinya, jongin tersenyum lembut kearah namja tersebut.

"tenang saja aku baik baik saja, mungkin karna udara mala mini sangat dingin "

"ah benerkah, sepertinya benar udara di sini sangat dingin, kau harusnya menjaga kesehatan mu"

Namja itu melangkah mendekati jongin dan menepuk dahunya lembut.

"seharusnya kau tak berjalan sendirian di tengah kegelapan seperti ini, apalagi dengan tanpang manismu itu"

"bukan kah kalimat itu lebih tepat di tunjukkan untukmu yang memiliki wajah cantik "

"ah kau benar, seharusnya aku kemari bersama seseorang, tapi jika aku pergi dengannya dan bertemu denganmu aku takut dia akan menghiyanatiku danpergi kesamping mu"

Jongin menatap dengan ekor matanya namja yang kini berada di belakangnya.

"apa maksudmu ?"

"aku kemari bersamanya dan dia sangat menyukai namja manis sepertimu. Jadi karna itu kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu kim jongin"

Jongin segera memutar tubuhnya dan nihil namja itu telah menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

Minseok merapihkan pakayannya dan tatanan rambutnya, menunggu seseorang memasuki kamarnya, dia berulangkali menghelankan nafasnya, perasaannya gelisah entah karna apa.

SREKKK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka minseok bersiap berdiri dengan hanbok ala gisaeng nya, namun saat minseok melihat siapa orang yang datang mata minseok membola wajahnya tiba tiba pucat pasi, tubuhnya tiba tiba sulit untuk di gerakkan, hingga ahirnya tubuhnya kembali terjatuh.

"ah lama tak berjumpa kim minseok"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hahahahahahah #tetawa ala setan

Terimakasih jika ada yang masih ingat ini ff , hehe aku sadar diri kok ff ku ini gak menarik jadi makasih udah mau maba sampai ahir ^_^

Hampir setahun lebih aku baru bisa nerusin ini cerita, sebenarnya aku udah ogah buat nerusinya gak dapet inspirasi aja gitu, beberpapakali aku rombak tapi tetep aja gak begitu menarik,di tambah lagi aku udah terlanjur masukin tao ke ff ini, makin membuat aku males nerusinya, tapi kalo gak di terusin aku selalu merasa bersalah sama yang nunggu ff ini jadi harus aku lanjut. Semoga aku bisa melanjutkannya sampai end yah


End file.
